


Venom of a Widow's Kiss

by PlaidHunters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, I just love them, MY BABIES, kinda sad, made me cry thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint receives a call from Natasha, but somethings wrong. (sort of?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom of a Widow's Kiss

The dark quiet room was filled with light and the faint buzz of a cell phone. Clint flinched and sat up with a jolt. Relaxing for a moment after realizing what had startled him, he grabbed his phone. The screen was illuminating a picture of Natasha looking thoroughly unamused and her name flashing above it. He looked over to see his wife, Laura, still asleep. _Man, she can sleep through anything._ Clint thought with a smirk as he pushed himself from the bed and crept into the hall closing the door softly behind him. Clint answered his phone and whispered his greeting, "Nat? Why are you calling me so Late?" He knew that the only reason she would call so late at night was if they were getting called into SHIELD, or of something was wrong with just her solo missions.

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments, then he heard a small sniffle. a flood of worry flowed through him, _Shit shit shit shit shit._  he thought. _Nat DOES NOT cry_  "Natasha? are you alright?" He said in a slightly louder voice, doing his best not to be too loud. Adrenaline rushed through his body, as he ran light footedly over to the staircase and lifted up the top step to reveal his bow and quiver. Over the phone he heard a throat clear and he froze, "Hey Clint," He relaxed a little at the sound of her voice, "I'm fine, I just needed someone to talk to." Clint put the faux step back into place to conceal his weapon once again. "Nat you can't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack! Do you know what Stark would do if I had a heart attack? He'd give me one of those stupid glowing chest circles, I do not want that." Nat sighed, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to sit at my apartment alone with no one to talk to when I feel this way." Clint walked down the rest of the steps, being sure to skip the creaky ones, and made his way to the kitchen. "It's kind of hard to talk right now Nat, everyone is asleep here, can this wait until tomorrow? You can come over, and I'll make dinner for everyone." A choked laugh came from Nat, "Eat your cooking? I don't have an antidote for that you know." Her voice was rough and stuffy. _what in gods name is going on?_  "Natasha, Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" 

Clint heard a faint rustle from his sons room, "Natasha, I have to be quiet, but I need you to tell me whats going on." He made his way to the living room, and stared out the window, leaning against the wall. Natasha spoke "Clint? How long ago was Budapest?" Out the window, Clint could see the outline of an opossum waddling over to, presumable, eat from his trash can. He sighed, "um, i believe 6 years ago. Don't you keep case files around?" "It was seven years," Natasha reminded him, "But I just wanted to see if you knew. The reason I ask, is..." her voice trailed off. He knew where this was going. "Natasha," Clint glanced down the hallway to make sure none of his family was in earshot, "My wife is in the bedroom, sleeping in my bed, and sometimes Nat, I just really wish it was you who was in bed next to me. Neither of us have completely moved on, and I don't think thats okay. I'm married now. I love you Nat, but you cant call me like this." 

Natasha's voice, low and sweet replied, "I know. I'm not asking you to do anything drastic, I just feel like you're the only one who really knows me." Clint's feelings for Natasha had not diminished over the past years, if anything they've become stronger. He truly did love her, but when Lauren came along, it just felt safer. _Damn Natasha. She makes this so difficult._ "Nat," he said, sitting down on the carpet, and leaning his head against the wall. "You're my best friend, and I love you, maybe more than friend love. You just do something to me, the way I can talk to you is not how it is with anyone else. You bring out the best in me, and also the worst." He heard Nat exhale a small huff of laughter, followed by a sniffle. "You really are an amazing person, and I regret letting you go." "I had a dream about Budapest, and i just couldn't stop thinking about it, so I needed to call you. I miss you." 

~~A/N going through some relationship shit right now. once I start getting my life back together I will finish it. in the mean time, CRACK FICS


End file.
